Portable wireless communication terminals such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) should essentially include an antenna. An antenna of the portable wireless communication terminal is generally a removable antenna protruded to the outside of a main body of a terminal, but nowadays, according to the trend of decrease in size of the terminal, use of a built-in antenna provided at the inside of a main body of the terminal increases. Hereinafter, an internal antenna is referred to as an intenna.
For example, in an intenna such as planar inverted F antenna (PIFA), one contact point is connected to an RF connector of a main board of a terminal and another contact point is connected to a ground layer of the main board. In such a structure, electromagnetic resonance space to secure an enough bandwidth is provided, and in order to exhibit excellent radiation characteristics, an antenna should be fully separated from a ground layer. Due to such a reason, the intenna is installed on a predetermined carrier and secures a distance from a ground layer.
In order for a portable wireless communication terminal to perform a basic communication function, the portable wireless communication terminal should essentially include a speaker. As well known, the speaker is formed with a magnet, voice coil, and diaphragm. When a current flows to a voice coil under a magnetic force line formed by the magnet, a lorentz force occurs. As the voice coil vibrates the diaphragm by the lorentz force, air contacting with the diaphragm vibrates and thus a sound wave occurs. In general, in order for a speaker to secure excellent performance, the speaker has acoustic resonance space.
When the intenna and the speaker are together installed within the terminal, a size and a thickness of the terminal increase. Therefore, nowadays, technologies of using electromagnetic resonance space of the intenna as acoustic resonance space of the speaker by mounting the speaker at the inside of an intenna carrier are introduced. However, the approach of coupling the speaker and the intenna has the following problem.
In a speaker structure, because a housing surface to receive a speaker grill separately exists within the speaker structure, in a total thickness of the speaker, a thickness of the housing surface cannot be ignored. That is, because a thickness of a speaker within a mobile terminal has a limitation, resonance space of a front surface of the speaker decreases due to a thickness of the housing surface.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a speaker and intenna device before and after coupling.
Referring to FIG. 1, a speaker grill 13 and an intenna 15 are formed in an upper part of an integral carrier 10, and the intenna 15 is formed by metal plating on the upper part of an integral carrier 10. The upper part of an integral carrier 10 is coupled to a lower part of an integral carrier 14.
Here, in a process of plating the intenna 15 adjacent to the speaker, the speaker grill 13 may be plated and thus a problem of a performance failure and external appearance quality deterioration of the speaker grill 13 may occur.